


Feline good

by Falazure



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cat-Eye Kink, Crack, Crack Treated Semi-Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Furry-Alec Rights, Humor, M/M, Purring Kink, Smut, and then it explodes on you?... yea, bc this still isn't all that serious tbh, you know when you write something that's only meant to be a few hundred words at most
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falazure/pseuds/Falazure
Summary: Apparently Magnus can purr, and Alec finds it adorable... among other things.





	Feline good

* * *

At first Alec hadn’t really noticed, mostly due to the fact that just because Magnus had cat-eyes, it did not automatically denote that he had _other_ cat-like attributes as well.

Alec wasn’t very knowledgeable about cats but he had seen enough videos on the internet to grasp the basic notion of them enjoying high-spaces, sunbathing, and knocking things off of tabletops, and for all that Magnus liked to dress-well he didn’t display any personality traits that Alec would even begin to consider cat-like.

So when Alec had first heard the soft, quiet rumbling snuffles as his boyfriend was sound asleep on his chest, Alec had passed it off as his ears playing tricks on him, they were both tired after a long day and Magnus’ throat was probably just pressed at an angle that distorted his snores a little.

It wasn’t the most unusual thing in the world and he put it out of his mind as he shifted Magnus’ head into a better position and snuggled down to sleep, his hand lightly rubbing up and down Magnus’ back as he drifted off, warm and content.

\----

A few weeks later however had Alec questioning his initial assessment.

It was a slow-day at the Institute, Alec wasn’t needed for anything, Magnus had taken the day-off after a busy week of portal-hopping around the world, a week where they hadn’t seen each other much and Alec had been a little grumpier than usual, much to his siblings amusement.

But now they were sequestered away at Magnus’ loft, enjoying a lazy-day of dozing on the couch and the occasional trip to the kitchen for snacks as they half-watched what looked like to be re-runs of some old TV program. Alec wasn’t sure, and he didn’t really care when he would much rather pay attention to the solid weight of Magnus lying on top of him, his boyfriend’s warm body tucked up under his chin and their legs tangled together where Magnus was settled between Alec’s.

Alec absentmindedly rubbed his thumb against Magnus’ shoulder, pressing the digit into the meat of his back on every other pass as he vaguely watched a pair of characters get into the strangest situations while canned-laughter followed their every step, the occasional bought of amusement tugging at his lips as he watched their adventures.

One of the characters was trying to dodge another, with varying amounts of success, when Alec heard a soft rumble coming from his boyfriend. He paused for a moment, grabbing the remote to lower the volume of the TV before he looked down at Magnus’ sleeping face and yup, that was definitely a purr emitting from his boyfriend.

It was quiet, he almost hadn’t heard it over the noise of the TV, but it was absolutely a purr.

Alec’s lips spread into a grin and he only pulled Magnus’ closer and continued to rub and press at Magnus’ back, delighting in the way the purring got that little bit louder at his continued ministrations.

\----

The thing is, Alec wasn’t sure if Magnus even _knew_ he purred, the only times he had really heard it was when Magnus had been fast asleep, and he wasn’t really sure _how_ to bring it up, or if he should.

It wasn’t as if Magnus couldn’t get embarrassed, just last week he’d blabbered out an explanation when Alec had caught him singing and dancing in the shower, something Alec had found both endearing and grounding. Magnus had such a habit of keeping up this god-like air that when Alec caught a glimpse beyond that, a sign that yes: Magnus was indeed human like the rest of them, he cherished it.

And he could admit that the selfish, greedy part of his brain wanted to keep this knowledge to himself, tuck it away in a corner that read ‘Alec only’ and guard it jealously.

He also knew that he was being a _little_ ridiculous and so long as he didn’t laugh in Magnus’ face as he told him, his boyfriend would more than likely find the whole thing amusing. He hoped anyway.

That was his plan of action as they were snuggled in bed, Magnus’ back pressed up against his chest as they quietly wound-down for the day. Neither of them were asleep yet, both of them enjoying the warm comfort and quiet sounds of their breathing in the room, and Alec rubbed his thumb against the back of the hand he was holding.

He was contemplating how to bring the topic up when he felt Magnus take in a deep breath and let it out, a small, barely noticeable rumble sounding at the end of the exhalation and Alec smiled.

“I don’t know if you knew...” Magnus made a sleepy noise of assent but didn’t move. “But you purr.” That made Magnus stiffen and before Alec could react his boyfriend was sat up and staring down at him, his face indignant.

“No I do not.” Magnus huffed and Alec had an apology ready on his tongue, worried that he’d upset Magnus before he caught the look in his eyes and the slight flush on his cheeks.

“You knew!” Alec proclaimed, sitting up and smiling wide. Magnus shook his head, eyes looking anywhere but Alec at this point.

“Nope, you are absolutely mistaken.” Magnus crossed his arms over his chest and Alec avoided chuckling at the pout on his boyfriend’s face, shuffling closer as he slid an arm loosely around Magnus’ shoulders.

“I’ve heard you.” Magnus’ head whipped around to face him, his mouth opening to protest. “I have, but it only seems to happen when you’re really content.” Much like a cat, though he didn’t say that, Magnus’ eyes were narrowing enough as it was.

“You can’t prove anything.” Magnus retorted, jutting up his chin almost like a challenge and this time Alec did let out a soft laugh.

“No I can’t.” He admitted, moving a little bit closer and noting happily that Magnus wasn’t pushing him away. “But it’s cute.” He added, watching as Magnus scoffed.

“Cute? Puppies are cute Alec, I am over 500 years old-”

“Three days ago you said 600.”

“I can bend the fabric of reality to my will, I have seen cities rise and fall, I am not-”

“Cute.” Alec reaffirmed, his voice soft as he rose a hand to gently stroke at the back of Magnus’ neck and he fell silent. “It’s a good thing, I mean that.” Magnus worked his jaw a couple of times, clearly trying to think of something to say but he only looked back up at Alec with such an open expression it made Alec’s heart clench.

Magnus smiled a little, letting out a sigh and rolled his eyes as he flopped back down onto the bed, tugging Alec in behind him as they went back to their previous position.

“I don’t purr.” Magnus grumbled, though there was little heat in it and Alec pressed a kiss against the back of his neck.

“Okay.”

“I don’t.” Alec only shook his head and pulled Magnus closer, letting the topic go for now and otherwise focusing on how warm and comfortable he was, his lips tugging up into a barely-there smile as he heard the quiet rumbles leaving Magnus as he fell asleep.

\----

Magnus gave him the stink-eye for a few days after, but Alec only shook his head, quietly amused by his boyfriend’s antics and they otherwise lived around each other as they had been doing, Alec’s visits had been getting longer and longer each time and at some point he was going to bite the bullet and ask Magnus if he could move in.

Magnus’ loft felt more like a home than the Institute ever had and so long as Magnus was willing he’d have his clothes packed and relocated within an hour.

It got buried to the back of his mind however after a particularly grueling two weeks, demon attacks and an attempted demon summoning taking up so much space Alec’s surprised he even had the time for sleep.

It even got to a point where Magnus decided to step in, using his not-insubstantial magic to close rifts and tweak the memories of a particularity moronic lot of high-schoolers, who _somehow_ had gotten their hands on a tome of dark-magic. They also hadn’t learned to never speak incantations from strange books aloud and had managed to pull an ifrit from Edom through, thankfully it had only been a weak one, but it had still been a hassle all the same.

After hours of running around, banishing demons and undoing magical curses Alec found himself with Magnus back in his loft, the two of them running on fumes and so exhausted Alec almost considered going to bed as they were.

Common sense and the knowledge that his future-self would thank him for the lack of clean-up in the morning, Alec shuffled them both off into the bathroom, stripping them down and getting them into the tub and under the water.

Alec had just about enough brain-power left to keep them both above the water, grabbing a sponge and soap as he set about cleaning the two of them as best he could.

It wasn’t the easiest job, neither of them were small men and there was only so much skin he could reach on either of them, but he got the job done well enough and settled down against the tub, allowing them a couple of minutes to simply enjoy the warm water as it alleviated their aches and pains.

He was dozing lightly when he heard a familiar rumbling purr, blinking down at where Magnus was propped up on his chest, his eyes half-open as he relaxed. Alec didn’t say anything, simply pressed a kiss to Magnus’ forehead and rubbed his hand against his back, letting out a content sigh as Magnus pressed further into him.

He’d give them a little while longer, then they could go to bed.

\----

Alec was propped up against the headboard, his fingers scrolling the page on his tablet as he looked over the last few reports of the evening, it had been a long day but he needed to get these finished before he could give in the siren-call of sleep. He could do this at Magnus’ at least, once he’d realised he could access the Institute’s network at the loft he’d spent far less evenings coming home late or missing dinner.

He wasn’t entirely sure if this was some breach of protocol but Alec really didn’t care, not if it meant he could do work with Magnus snuggled beside him.

A small snort sounded next to him and Alec looked down to see Magnus blink himself awake, his boyfriend looking adorably confused as his eyes glanced around the room.

“Did I fall asleep?” He asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“For about an hour I think.” Magnus grunted a noise of affirmation and groped around on the night-stand for his glass of water, yawning a little as he sipped his drink. He’d had a long day pouring over ancient texts and trying to translate languages that weren’t spoken any more, Alec had practically dragged him into the bedroom to get some rest.

He started on his last report, letting out a small hum as Magnus settled beside him, looking down at the tablet and Alec angled it so he could see. It wasn’t a terribly interesting write-up but two pairs of eyes checking for errors was always better than one, especially since his eyes were starting to get screen-fatigue.

In no time however Magnus had started to fade again, slumping against Alec’s shoulder little-by-little and he slowly moved them around so that one arm was behind Magnus, his fingers lightly scratching the back of his boyfriend’s head as he finished his work.

Half-way through the report Magnus’ little sleepy snuffles became deeper, rumbled low in his chest and a small smile tugged at Alec’s lips as quiet purrs puffed against the crook of his neck. He’d assumed that Magnus had nodded off again but after a few moments he sat bolt upright, his eyes wide for a moment before he cleared his throat, clearly trying for nonchalance despite his sudden reaction.

Alec only smiled warmly at him. “You’re not embarrassed are you?” He asked, not even pretending to dance around the subject and Magnus took a moment to look mildly aggrieved before he huffed and sat back against the head-board.

“No, not really, I mean...” Magnus frowned. “I don’t think so?” He shook his head, seeming to roll his eyes at himself more than anything else. “I don’t know.” Magnus shrugged at looked back at him. “Not many people have ever really found out about it, so I guess it feels a little… weird?” Magnus tapped his fingers against his arm, his eyes staring off into the middle distance and while Alec didn’t quite understand how he felt, he could hazard a guess. He didn’t think it was the _exact_ same kind of worry that he’d had over his cat-eyes, but probably close, in either case Alec wouldn’t have him doubting any part of himself.

He quickly saved his work, shut off his tablet and placed it on his bedside table before he turned back to Magnus, his own hand finding the one currently fidgeting on top of his arm.

“It’s cute.” Magnus’ face scrunched up at that but Alec cut him off before he could speak. “And I don’t mean that in a patronising way, you’re still an all-powerful, mighty warlock who could turn an army of demons to ash-”

Magnus’ lips quirked a little. “But you’re also a charmingly goofy man who is adorable when he purrs.” Magnus snorted a laugh at that, shaking his head but he was smiling and Alec took that as some kind of victory, especially when Magnus was still grinning when he looked back at him.

“Adorable huh?” Magnus asked, his eyes soft and warm and Alec shuffled closer.

“Very.” Alec nodded, a mock serious expression on his face that melted as soon as Magnus chuckled at him. He happily accepted the kiss that Magnus pressed to his lips and allowed himself to be dragged down into the sheets and they shifted around to get comfortable.

He could finish his report in the morning.

\----

Alec rocked his hips down and delighted in the sharp gasp Magnus let out, groaning as Magnus pressed himself further into the mattress, his back rolling and shifting in a way that was _absolutely_ tantalising, and had his cock sinking even deeper into Magnus’ body.

They had a few days off, the universe being kind enough to grant them a small reprieve with shit going wrong and the two of them had mostly been holed up in Magnus' loft, enjoying their time-off together as they forgot the world for a little while.

Alec breaths huffed out against the back of Magnus' neck, driving his cock deep and hard in a punishing pace that had Magnus moaning near-constantly against the sheets, his voice slightly muffled by the fabric as his fingers grasped tightly at the bedding in front of him. It was tempting, so temping to keep going until he spent himself inside Magnus, but his boyfriend was close and Alec was determined to wring another orgasm out of him.

Magnus’ back arched, his breaths panting out against the bed and Alec bit his lip as Magnus’ body fluttered and clenched around him, his hips thrusting harder and when Magnus let out a sharp, loud cry Alec held himself at that angle and drove himself down, his cock striking at the same spot over and over and Alec could feel Magnus’ body locking up and tensing beneath him.

Four more thrusts and Magnus rolled his forehead against the mattress, a long, loud groan filling the room and Alec nearly swore at how tightly Magnus’ body squeezed around him, he kept going however, grinding his hips down as he gently fucked Magnus through his orgasm, his own breath blasting out of him as he enjoyed the way Magnus’ body shuddered and twitched at the continued stimulation.

All at once Magnus slumped onto the bed and Alec followed him down, his hips rolling with shallow thrusts and Alec grinned as he pressed small kisses against his shoulders, enjoying the way Magnus hummed happily beneath him, radiating bone-deep satisfaction.

One of Magnus’ hands moved to slide into Alec’s hair and he pressed his face against Magnus’, keeping them close as he continued to move inside him, his own body tingling with pleasure at every thrust. It wasn’t enough for him to get off, not yet, but he’d let Magnus come down first, enjoying the small noises he was making every time Alec gently rocked inside of him.

Alec blinked as the noises turned into purrs, his breath hitching as he rolled his hips down, hard.

And that… that was interesting, and not something he currently had anywhere near the mental-faculties to contemplate because his boyfriend was _still_ purring and all the blood that had been in his head had rushed straight down to his dick.

“_Fuck_.” He whispered harshly against Magnus’ neck and that seemed to stir his boyfriend from his languid doze, his purrs sounding almost inquisitive and Alec grunted as his hips jerked down and his cock throbbed in response. He couldn’t see Magnus’ face but he could almost _feel_ him preening, pressing their heads together as he purred and an anguished groan left Alec as he rocked down into him again.

“Oh.” The hand in his hair tightened and Alec moaned. “You _like_ that.” Alec could hear the delight in Magnus’ voice and he didn’t get a second to respond before Magnus was rolling his hips back, keeping their heads together so Alec could hear the low, rumbling purrs that sounded deep from within Magnus’ chest.

Alec choked on his breath and his hips snapped down.

\----

The next morning Alec found himself staring blankly into space as he sat on the couch, only half-paying attention to the news on the TV as his mind replayed the events from last night over in his head.

No matter which way he tried to look at it, or tried to dissect it, the fact of the matter was: Magnus purring had turned him on, and he’d come in about 10 seconds because of it.

Even thinking about it had his dick stirring to half-mast and he shook his head as he tried to think about literally _anything_ else. He wasn’t ashamed, or even particularly embarrassed, but he was _very_ confused. It wasn't like he found actual cats sexy.

He knew he found Magnus’ cat-eyes beautiful and hot, but apparently his boyfriend _purring_ did it for him as well.

He rubbed a hand against his face and only just about noticed Magnus walking up to the couch before he settled himself beside Alec, a newspaper in one hand as he held a warm cup of tea in the other. Alec lifted his head to smile at him but froze at the semi-scrutinising once-over Magnus was giving him. Alec gulped.

“Are you okay darling?” Magnus asked, taking a sip of his tea but his eyes never left him.

“Yeah fine.” And Alec almost winced at how quickly he’d blurted out his response and how his voice had pitched higher, like it always did when he was a little uncomfortable.

“Really?” Magnus drawled, one side of his mouth twitching up. “You’re not thinking about anything in particular then?” He asked and Alec shook his head and Magnus tossed his paper on the table and magicked his tea away.

“Nope.” He responded, crossing his arms over his chest and resolutely ignoring the fact that he was doing _everything_ that pointed to him in fact thinking very heavily about something.

“Not even about the fact that you find certain attributes of mine very… _appealing?_” Magnus leaned forwards and Alec swallowed, heat crawling up the back of his neck and without missing a beat Magnus purred at him, in broad daylight, without any shame.

His dick jerked in his pants and his breath visibly hitched, eyes darting down to Magnus’ lips as he wondered if Magnus would _keep_ doing that if undressed him right here and licked his way down his chest. Alec’s head snapped back up at Magnus’ delighted laughter but before he could say anything golden eyes were staring straight at him and a low, rumbling purr emanated from his boyfriend. He nearly went cross-eyed at his dick going from 0-200 in about a second and he grabbed at Magnus’ arms as his boyfriend moved closer, one leg moving to rest between his own and Alec gasped, his chest heaving and an agonised groan left him as Magnus’ knee lightly grazed his clothed cock.

“Fuck, _Magnus,_ that’s-.” He sucked in a breath, trying to compose himself and not come in his pants in about three seconds. Magnus rumbled out one last purr before he pressed a kiss to his forehead and Alec sighed as he backed off to sit next to him again.

“Sorry, I was just wanted to see if my theory was correct.” Alec thunked his head back onto the back of the couch, turning his head to look at his boyfriend and watching as Magnus twiddled his thumbs. “Forgive me?” He asked and Alec could only snort out a laugh.

“It’s fine just, a little warning next time?” He replied breathing through his nose to calm himself and Magnus nodded at him.

“Honestly, I didn’t expect you to react quite so intensely.” Magnus moved a hand to press lightly against Alec’s chest, rubbing his hand in what his boyfriend probably assumed was a soothing manner but only served to make Alec squirm a little on the spot.

“Yeah me either.” Alec admitted, for all that it was surprising it also wasn’t awful, and he could admit that the combination of his eyes and the purring had been… more than a little sexy.

“You _do_ seem like like my eyes, so perhaps it’s part of that?” Magnus ventured and Alec was pleased at how little hesitancy there was when he said that, he’d been doing his best to ensure that Magnus knew he loved _every_ part of him, and while that apparently now meant his boyfriend purring did confusing things to his libido, it was more than worth his minor bewilderment at the situation if it meant Magnus felt comfortable in his skin.

“Maybe, although I’m starting to question things about myself.” Magnus only smirked at him, eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Well I don’t think you have to worry _too_ much unless you also want me to conjure up a pair of ears and a tail.” Alec’s dick jerked hard in his pants at that image and his face scrunched up as he realised that he was in-fact _very_ interested in the idea, a surprised bark of laughter left Magnus and Alec groaned as he closed his eyes, blinking them open when he felt Magnus shuffle closer.

“I think you’re enjoying this a little too much.” Alec huffed but there was no heat in it.

“Perhaps.” Magnus replied, grinning as Alec moved a hand to his shirt and began lightly plucking at it. “How can I possibly make it up to you?” He breathed, eyes flashing and Alec swallowed as that went straight down to his dick.

“I can think of a few ways.” He murmured before he tumbled them both to the couch, their laughter echoing through the loft.

They had a few hours until either of them needed to be anywhere.

\----

After that it was like Magnus opened up a little bit more, he didn’t go around purring every time they sat together on the couch, or showered, or fell asleep. But Magnus did seem much less hesitant about showing off parts of himself that maybe he hadn’t wanted Alec to see, he let his glamour slip more often when it was just them, he’d seen Magnus sans make-up in the morning or evening with increasing frequency, and every now and then when they were tucked up together, warm and content: Magnus would rumble out soft, happy purrs while he lay in his arms.

It made Alec’s heart swell in his chest and he cherished every moment it happened.

This was one of those moments.

Magnus had spent an inordinate amount of power fixing a series of collapsed wards that shielded a Warlock sanctuary, they had been intricate and complex, requiring as much mental acuity as raw power in order to secure, and Magnus had been so exhausted when he was done Alec had nearly had to carry him home. Which he would have if his boyfriend wasn't so stubborn, but he'd at least accepted the portal Catarina had made for them.

But the two of them had stumbled their way home, changed into more comfortable clothing and had situated themselves on the couch, winding down until they could sleep. As great as it felt to pull-off a successful plan the residual adrenaline often made it difficult to go to sleep soon after, but he was getting there, and Alec suspected Magnus was too, what with the way his boyfriend was sprawled across the couch, his head firmly situated in Alec’s lap.

He left leg was starting to go a little numb but Alec stayed where he was, threading his fingers through Magnus’ hair as he stared dopily down and his boyfriend.

Not for the first time he was aware of just _how much_ he loved this man, for how powerful he was, but also how caring. Magnus’ heart was one of his best qualities and it never failed to awe Alec at just how big it seemed to be.

Magnus was endlessly kind, and he only deserved that kindness back in spades.

With that in mind he used the arm across Magnus’ chest to tug him closer, lightly scratching the fingers in his hair across Magnus’ scalp and a smile spread across Alec’s lips at the low, rumbling purrs that he was rewarded with moments later.

He kept up his ministrations, alternating the pressure and location against Magnus’ scalp and Magnus neck arched when Alec’s fingers lightly grazed behind his ears, his eyes fluttering open to blink up at him and Alec’s breath caught at the sight of warm, golden eyes.

They stared at each other for a beat before Magnus made a mildly indignant noise and pushed his head back into Alec’s fingers, clearly wanting more head-scritches and Alec huffed out a laugh as he complied.

The quiet, soft purrs the only noise in the room.

\----

Alec swallowed thickly as he stared at Magnus, his boyfriend sat astride him, naked as the day he was born, and normally that was enough to make all his brain power divert to his lower body, but the sight of Magnus’ newly magicked appendage swishing slowly behind him had his ability to form sentences dying in his throat.

Magnus had told him earlier in the evening that he had a surprise for him, but Alec hadn't expected... _this_.

“I take it you like it?” Magnus purred, in more ways than one, and Alec could only let out an incomprehensible noise as he hauled Magnus down, slotting their mouths together as he rocked his hips up in a jerky thrust.

He groped and grasped at warm skin, his breaths panting out against Magnus’ lips and he heard Magnus chuckling through a groan as he almost frantically pressed them closer.

His blood was burning in his veins, his cock throbbing hard between them and Alec could feel himself spiraling closer and closer to the edge, the light, tickling sensation of Magnus’ tail brushing against his skin making the pleasure coiling up his spine climb higher and higher.

They rocked together, Alec’s hands sliding down Magnus’ body to squeeze his ass and without thinking he moved one to firmly grab the base of Magnus’ tail.

Magnus’ hips stuttered forwards and his eyes snapped open with a loud gasp. “_Oh_”. He breathed. “That’s… that’s interesting?” And Alec almost laughed at the mixture of arousal and confusion plastered across his boyfriend’s face. Feeling a little more coherent he smiled wickedly up at Magnus and lightly pulled at the base. Magnus almost collapsed on top of him, his mouth dropping open in a silent gasp and their hips rutted together desperately without any rhythm or finesse.

It only took moments before the two of them were gasping and groaning through their release and Alec let out a pleased hum as their cocks pulsed and squirted out white lines of come across his stomach, his body shuddering slightly at the bolt of possessive want that shot down his spine at the sight.

He let out a slight grunt as Magnus all but collapsed on him, his head tucking into his neck and Alec’s breath hitched at the low, rumbling purrs coming from his boyfriend, his hips snapping up uncontrollably and Magnus’ laughed.

He lifted his head to look down at him, golden eyes sparkling with amusement and Alec groaned again, his cock twitching. “You _really_ like this.”

\----

In the end, after it _all_, they had run off to their own little pocket of the world, intent on being allowed to simply _breathe_ without the world falling apart.

For a little while anyway, they both had lives to get back to but for now: this was all they needed.

Alec sighed as he reclined back into the ridiculously opulent four-poster bed of their current holiday-home, the sheer curtains lightly dancing in the breeze as the gentle crashing of waves against the shore sounded in the distance. Magnus snuffled out soft, rumbling purrs against his collarbone and Alec smiled as he tugged Magnus closer, their bare-skin pressing together under the sheets. He rubbed a hand down Magnus' back as their breathing evened out, making a slightly disgruntled noise as Magnus moved, golden eyes coming into view as Magnus propped his head up on the arm across Alec's chest.

His eyes blinked slowly as Magnus observed him and Alec gently ran his fingers across the side of Magnus' head, delighting in the way his purrs increased in volume. It was a warm, lazy evening and the two of them had earned this respite, earned their time-away together and Alec was going to spend every last second of it indulging in his _husband_ however he wanted.

Magnus shifted, moving up and Alec hummed into the kiss Magnus pressed against his lips, their movements slow and languid as they took their time enjoying each other. There was no rush, nowhere to be, just the calm, cool evening air dancing across their skin. Alec's breath hitched as he felt the vibrations of Magnus' rumbling purrs against his chest, one leg moving up to bracket Magnus' hip and he let out a small whine as Magnus pulled back, his husband's lips quirked into a delighted grin.

"So." Alec's gaze flicked to Magnus', his golden eyes twinkling mischievously in the star-light. "Want me to try-out some cat-ears?"

Alec snorted and pulled him closer, their laughter echoing out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
